There has long been a need for an arrangement which is adaptable for securement to the platform of a truck or other vehicle to facilitate movement of workers between the ground or roadway and the platform of a truck. Many trucks whether they be closed or open have a platform which is 4 or 5 feet high, and it is difficult and tiring for workers to have to continually boost themselves up on to such a platform, and of course the chance of injury always is present when one is dropping from such a height.